


I Peg Your Pardon

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Birthday Sex, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Happy Birthday Bill Clinton, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Clinton reads an erotic fanfiction about himself on Ao3 and becomes interested in trying something new in the bedroom with his wife. Hillary needs some time to think about it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Peg Your Pardon

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think I’ve written the worst possible fanfiction I can write I always find some way to top it. Happy birthday Bill Clinton here’s some porn of you getting fucked in the ass by your wife. No seriously, it’s his birthday today. As I am posting this it is Bill Clinton’s birthday. I’m a terrible person and I’m so sorry. Enjoy this piece of shit crack fic.

The Democratic National Convention was finally over, the balloons had fallen, and the party’s nominee had been officially declared. However, while the DNC had ended, in a darkened suite in a Philadelphia hotel, the nominee was busy taking part in a different sort of “convention”.

The professional white pantsuit that Hillary Clinton had worn that evening was now lying in a messy pile on the floor, and the nominee herself was in bed with her husband. They were making love; she was lying on her back with her legs parted and Bill was on top of her, humping her gently. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck as he fucked her; she let out a pleased sigh and slid her hands up his back, gripping onto him tightly. Hillary loved being in this intimate embrace with him, feeling his weight on top of her and his body moving gracefully against her own. While he was no longer the young man she had married, age had not been unkind to him, and he possessed a mature handsomeness that allured her. She ran her fingers through his thinning white hair as he trailed kisses up her neck, his lips ghosting over her cheek before meeting with her own.

“I’m so proud of you,” He whispered breathily as they parted mouths, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” She murmured back, “Kiss me again.” They went in for a second kiss, more sloppy and passionate than the first, their tongues meeting as Bill sped up his thrusts. He was so hard, she was so wet, and they were both approaching orgasm. Hillary came first, moaning against her husband’s mouth and arching her back as a wave of pleasure coursed through her. Bill brought his lips away from hers, grabbed hold of her waist, and rammed into her a final hard time. He let out a low groan, staying hilted inside of her as he came too, filling her with his seed. He remained in his wife for a moment, gazing down at her as she recovered from her climax. Hillary looked gorgeous; she had gotten older just as he had, but that did not make her any less lovely in his eyes. Like a fine wine, she had only gotten better with age. The two shared one last kiss, and he pulled out and rolled off of her. She cozied up to him and rested her head on his chest as he drew his arm around her shoulders, snuggling her.

“Was it good for you?” He asked.

“Very good.” Hillary replied. She grabbed one of his hands in hers and laced their fingers together. A small smile graced her face; she gave his hand a soft squeeze. “You have such nice hands. I love feeling them on me, I love it when you hold me like this.” Bill grinned and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

“I love holding you, I love being with you, I love just talking with you.” He told her, “Oh, and speaking of talking, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh? What is it?” Hillary inquired, lifting her head from his chest to look at him.

“Have you ever heard of pegging?”

“No, what’s that?” Bill leaned in and whispered the meaning in her ear. Her eyes widened and a blush came to her cheeks, much to his amusement.

“Oh… oh wow…” She mumbled, feeling a bit flustered by the details. “Where did you learn about that?”

“I learned about it from reading a fanfiction, actually,” Bill chuckled, “Ao3 sure is an interesting place.” 

“Ah yeah, it sure is.” Hillary agreed. It made sense that her husband would learn a term like that from a site like Ao3. She was very familiar with that website; she’d become acquainted with it through talking with some of her teenage supporters who frequented it. According to them, there were many fanfictions on there, fanfictions that often contained questionable, kinky sexual content. “So, uh… why’d you want to talk about this?”

“Well, the fanfiction that I learned it from happened to be about the two of us.” Bill explained. Hillary’s cheeks grew even redder at this revelation.

“My God, people write erotic fanfiction about us?” She cried in disbelief. “Who writes fanfiction about real people, let alone politicians? I thought people only wrote fanfiction for TV shows and books and all that!”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” He said, grinning at her reaction, “There’s a lot of erotic political fanfiction. I was reading a funny one yesterday where Dick Cheney fucked a bucket of water, and last week I read one where Jimmy Carter got blown by Richard Nixon in the first chapter and in the second one he and Gerald Ford-“

“Okay Bill, I get the point,” She interrupted him, putting her hand up to get him to stop talking, “There’s a lot of dirty fanfiction about all kinds of politicians. I don’t need to hear about Jimmy’s Republican sexcapades in order to understand that.”

“Sorry,” Bill apologized, “I went off on a tangent there.”

“It’s fine,” She assured him, “Anyways, this fanfiction was about us, right? Since there are apparently lots and lots of political fanfictions, I’m sure there are tons about us. Why’d you want to talk about this one in particular?”

“I was thinking we could make this fanfiction a reality.” Bill smirked. “I’ve never considered putting anything in my ass before, but the fic made it sound appealing. I’d really like to try it.” 

“Wait, what?!” Hillary exclaimed. She wasn’t expecting that. “You want me to peg you?”

“Well, yeah,” He replied, “I think pegging could be fun for us. It’d be a nice way to switch things up; instead of me fucking you, you’d get to fuck me.”

“But I don’t even have the… um… ‘equipment’ needed for that.” She pointed out. She was feeling so mortified that she couldn’t even bring herself to say the name of the sex toy required for the act.

“We could get it. If you didn’t want to be seen buying it you could always order online or have a Secret Service agent pick it up for you.” Bill suggested. Hillary cringed at the mere thought of that. There was no way she’d send the Secret Service into a sex shop to buy “toys” for her. If she was going to buy anything she would buy it herself, and very discreetly.

“This is so sudden,” She sighed nervously, “I need to think about this.” She wasn’t totally opposed to pegging, but Bill had sprung this on her so abruptly, and she wasn’t yet prepared to give him a definitive yes or no answer.

“I don’t have to think about it.” He replied, frowning. He was clearly discouraged by her indecisiveness, and it pained her to see him like that, but she just couldn’t answer at the moment.

“Well, I really have to think about it.” She emphasized. “Listen, Bill, I’ll give it some thought and once I’ve had time to think it over I’ll tell you if I want to try it or not. But I’m not ready to make a decision right now, and it’s getting late. We should go to sleep.”

“Alright,” He sighed, “Goodnight, dear.”

“Night, honey.” They kissed one final time and pulled away from each other. Hillary crossed her arms over her stomach and laid back, shutting her eyes. She was soon fast asleep, but Bill was still wide awake. He sat there for a minute, watching her chest rise and fall as she snoozed quietly. Bill felt a little disappointed. She hadn’t outright said no to his request, but he sensed that she wasn’t very interested in trying it. To be fair, it was a pretty kinky sex act, and he could see why she would be apprehensive about engaging in it. He wasn’t going to pressure her into it; if she decided after thinking it over that she wasn’t interested, he would drop the subject. He’d just have to wait and see what she would tell him. Bill watched her sleeping for a moment more, then reached over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. He wasn’t feeling all that tired, so he decided he’d read some fanfictions to pass the time. He searched up one of his favorite authors on Ao3 and saw that she had posted a new work. Bill skimmed over the tags, reading them quietly so as not to wake his wife.

“Vampires, Vampire Politicians, Sandtrump, Twilight References, Campaign Slogans Used in Sexual Contexts, Bad Puns-this shit’s gonna be great!” He chuckled to himself as he clicked the fanfiction’s title and began reading.

A few weeks passed, Hillary continued on with her campaign, July turned to August, and pretty soon it was August nineteenth-Bill’s seventieth birthday. He and Hillary went out together for dinner and a movie to celebrate the occasion and returned home late in the evening. Hillary headed into the kitchen to put the leftovers from dinner in the fridge, Bill following close behind her. He leaned on the kitchen table, staring at her ass as she opened the fridge and bent over to place the food on the lower shelf. He felt his cheeks flush and blood start to rush to his crotch; he wanted her so badly. They hadn’t been able to have sex as often as they would have liked to because she had been so busy with her campaign, and he was finding it hard to keep his hands off of her. He wanted to touch her, hold her, feel her body against his. Unable to keep his desires at bay any longer, he sneakily approached her from behind and gave her ass a firm squeeze. She flinched, startled by the sudden contact, and banged her head on one of the upper shelves.

“Oh shit!” Bill exclaimed, letting go of her, “Are you alright?” Hillary rose up, shut the fridge, and turned to face him, rubbing her head as she did so. She didn’t appear to be bruised or bleeding, but it still had to have hurt.

“Ow… I’m alright.” She reassured him. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her and stroking her back.

“Sorry about that,” He apologized softly, “Didn’t mean to make you hit your head.” He planted a kiss on her forehead, making her smile.

“Why don’t you kiss my lips instead?” She suggested. Bill cupped her cheek, drawing their faces closer together until their lips met. They kissed gently at first; she placed her arms around his shoulders and he slid his hands down the curve of her waist, letting them rest on her ass. He figured it wouldn’t be harmful to feel up on her now; she wasn’t going to hit her head on anything this time. Hillary let out an amused giggle, though it was muffled by his mouth.

“Why don’t we continue this in the bedroom?” Bill propositioned, pulling away from her. “I blew out the candles on my cake; I think it’d be nice if you blew my ‘candle’ now.” Hillary rolled her eyes at his lewd euphemism, though she couldn’t help but smile in spite of herself.

“You ate your birthday cake, maybe you can eat my ‘cake’ now,” She replied, offering a euphemism of her own, “You go ahead and wait for me. Give me a minute to change into something sexy and I’ll join you.” With that, they parted ways, Bill heading off to their bedroom while Hillary slipped into the bathroom to change. Bill sat down on the edge of their bed and reached his hand into his pants, grasping his cock. He was already starting to get hard.

“This’ll be a nice way to end my birthday.” He mused, stroking himself. He thought of what he would do with his wife when she rejoined him, fantasizing about how he would make love to her, wanting nothing more at that moment than to have her underneath him. He heard the door open, jarring him out of his thoughts. Bill looked up, seeing Hillary standing in the doorway. He was confused; he had been expecting her to put on some sexy lingerie or something of the sort, but her apparel hadn’t changed a bit. She was dressed as she had been in her pearls, blue jacket, and white blouse. Bill was about to say something, but his gaze traveled lower down her body, and he clammed up, suddenly understanding what she had meant. Much to his surprise, she had removed her pants and underwear and replaced them with a strap-on. Bill couldn’t believe that she had actually gone out and gotten one. She seemed so put off by pegging when he had suggested it, and yet here she was presenting this toy to him. He stared at the fake cock, trying not to look too shocked as he examined it. It was a decent size and girth, not too long or too wide to be intimidating to him, and the phallic part was blue while the straps were white leather. Hillary smiled at the stunned look on her husband’s face and reached down to stroke the silicone shaft.

“I’ve always liked the color blue.” She smirked. “What do you think of it?” Bill sat there quiet for a moment, struggling to think of a response.

“I, uh… oh wow… well, I like it, I really do,” He finally said, “But I thought you weren’t interested in trying pegging.”

“I said I needed to think about it, remember?” She reminded him, “I thought it over and it sounds like it could be fun; I’d like to give it a shot. Besides, it’s your birthday, so I wanted to do something special for you.” Bill was touched that she would do something like this just for him.

“Aw, you didn’t have to, Hillary,” He told her, “But I’m really glad that you did. Come here so I can see it up close.” He beckoned for her to join him on the bed; she sauntered over to him and he pulled her onto his lap, sliding one of his hands between her legs to feel the fake cock. Hillary leaned in and kissed him, catching his bottom lip between her own lips, indicating that she wanted a deeper kiss. He took the hint and parted his lips, allowing her to delve her tongue into his mouth. Bill let go of her fake cock and brought his hands up to touch her breasts, pawing at them through her jacket and blouse as they kissed. Hillary started unbuttoning his jacket as he felt her up; once she had all the buttons undone she broke away from him and slipped her fingertips under his lapels. He brought his hands away from her chest, allowing her to slide the jacket off of his shoulders, shrugging a bit to help her along. With his jacket out of the way, Hillary reached under the collar of his shirt to remove his tie. She stared up at him as she loosened the knot, her eyes locking with his, and smiled.

“You’re so handsome.” She sighed lovingly. Bill grinned; it made him feel good to know that she still desired him and found him attractive at this age.

“You’re so beautiful,” He murmured, stroking her cheek, “God, I love you.” Hillary pressed a soft kiss to his nose, silently thanking him for the compliment.

“I love you too.” She finished loosening his tie and set it aside with his jacket; he reached down to begin unbuttoning her own jacket, but she grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him. “Let me get something from it before you take it off.” Bill drew his hands back from her and she reached into one of her pockets, retrieving a purple tube from it.

“Oh, Astroglide.” He stated, recognizing it as lube. In the heat of the moment he’d almost forgotten that they would need to use it. Pegging was supposed to be pleasurable, not painful, and without lube it would most certainly be painful. Hillary placed the tube on the bed and took off her jacket, then she reached down and curled her fingertips underneath the hem of her blouse, pulling it up over her head. Bill removed his own shirt and stared at her cleavage, admiring the lacy teal bra she was wearing. She placed her hand upon his chest and pushed down gently, encouraging him to lie back. He did, and they shifted themselves so that she was lying on top of him, their bodies pressed snugly together. Hillary buried her face against his neck, trailing sensual, loving kisses from his collarbone up to his ear. He reached down to grope her ass, then slid his hands up her back until his fingertips brushed against her bra.

“You can take it off,” She purred against his ear, “Go ahead.” Her lips traced across his neck once more, and the feel of her warm breath against his skin made him tremble with anticipation. Bill steadied his hands and unhooked her bra, allowing him to slide his fingers under the cups and lift it from her chest. Hillary raised her head from his neck and sat up, straddling him and giving him a nice view of her breasts. A smug grin crossed his face; he set her bra aside with the rest of their clothes and reached up to fondle her, cupping one breast in each hand.

“Hey Hillary,” He smirked, “What do tits and toys have in common?” Hillary recognized the mischievous look in his eyes; he was about to say something crude.

“What?” She asked him.

“They’re for kids, but dad ends up playing with them!” She burst out laughing at this, not even bothering to pretend to be annoyed with him.

“Well, you’re not wrong!” She chuckled, “I’ve got a joke too.”

“What is it?” His breath hitched in his throat as he felt her press her hand against his crotch.

“What do you get when you cross a penis and a potato?” Hillary asked, unzipping his pants.

“I don’t know, what?”

“A dick-tater!” Bill snorted and brought a hand up to his mouth to try and muffle his laughter. While he was typically seen as charismatic and funny and Hillary was viewed as more reserved and dull she could be quite entertaining when she wanted to.

“That was even better than mine!”

“Wait, I thought of another one,” She announced, “Why did Little Ms. Muffet push Humpty Dumpty off the wall?”

“Why?”

“Because she wanted to see his crack!”

“Do you wanna see my crack?” Bill asked suggestively. He motioned for Hillary to get off of him; she did and he stood up from the bed. He undid his belt and turned around, sliding out of his pants and briefs and giving his wife a good view of his ass. “I’m no JFK,” He drawled, glancing over his shoulder to look at her, “But my ass is still pretty fine, if I do say so myself.” He rejoined her on the bed, pulling her into another kiss. Hillary reached down and stroked his cock, now free from the confines of his pants. Bill was so hard; she felt him throbbing in her hand.

“Are you ready to try it?” She asked him, breaking the kiss. He nodded.

“Sure, we can try it now.”

“You’re going to have to, uh… ‘prepare’ yourself first.” She said awkwardly. “Do you want to finger yourself or do you want me to finger you?”

“You can do it,” Bill told her, “Just be gentle with me.” Hillary grabbed the tube of Astroglide and popped the cap off.

“Lie down.” She requested. Bill laid down on his stomach, folding his arms underneath his chin and resting his head atop them. Hillary held the tube up and squirted a bit of the lubricant into the palm of her hand. It was clear and shiny, glistening in the dim light of their bedroom, and it felt quite cold. She capped the tube again and set it aside. She would need more later for when she penetrated him with the fake cock, but for the time being she wanted it out of the way. Hillary rubbed her hands together to warm up the lube, figuring that Bill probably wouldn’t appreciate having something cold shoved up his rear, and made sure that all of her fingers were well coated with the gel. “Tell me if I do anything that’s painful, okay?”

“I will.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want to hurt you, especially not on your birthday. Can you spread your legs for me?” Bill parted his legs; she placed one of her hands on his back and brought the other down to his ass. He felt her press a finger gently against his hole, and he tried to relax himself so it would be easier for her to get it inside. She slid the tip into him; he didn’t flinch or indicate to her that he was uncomfortable, so she kept going, gradually easing her finger all the way inside. Hillary didn’t make any movements, deciding it was better to give Bill a moment to get accustomed to the feeling before trying anything else. She rubbed his back with her free hand, trying to keep him from becoming tense. Bill let out a pleased sigh; he was enjoying himself. It felt a little odd having something up his ass, but it wasn’t painful, and he appreciated the back rub. Since he seemed pretty calm, Hillary decided to start fingering him. She pulled her finger partially out of him then pushed it back in again, repeating this a few times and gradually increasing her speed as she went along. Bill enjoyed the way it felt; it was a different feeling, but not an unwanted one. It was surprisingly pleasant.

“Oh, that feels nice.” He mused, grinning.

“This should feel even better.” Hillary smirked. She curled her finger a bit as she thrusted it into him, hitting his prostate.

“Fuck!” Bill moaned, shivering at the sudden jolt of pleasure it brought him. He’d read about men enjoying people toying with their prostates in many of the fanfictions he’d browsed, always exaggerated and full of cliché, though he’d never considered that he might enjoy the feeling himself. But now he had experienced it first hand, it was just as wonderful and indescribable as the fanfictions had led him to believe, and he was loving it. He wanted more.

“That doesn’t hurt, does it?” Hillary asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“No, no it feels great,” Bill assured her, “I’ve never felt anything like that before. Do it again.” She obliged, curling her finger once more, and he let out another moan, clutching the sheets in his fists and arching his back. A smile crossed Hillary’s face; it made her feel good to know that she could cause him such pleasure with such a simple movement.

“Can you stick another finger in?” He asked her. “I think I’m ready for another one.”

“Of course.” She slid a second one into him; Bill pressed his ass against her hand as she thrusted her fingers in and out of him.

“Mmm… that feels so good… I wonder if it would feel nice if you stuck a cigar up my ass.” He chuckled, his lips curling into a sly smile.

“Oh, you’re terrible!” Hillary laughed.

“I think I could fit a cigar in there.”

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should,” She chided him playfully, “What if I stuck a cigar in you and it got stuck? How would we explain that to a doctor?”

“I’d say I fell on it.”

“They wouldn’t believe you and it’d cause a scandal.”

“I can picture the headlines now: So close, but so cigar.” The two of them burst out into giggles at this. “But yeah, you’re right, that would be a bad idea. Besides, I like your fingers much more than I’d like a cigar. Can you stick another in?” Hillary slid a third finger into Bill; she brushed against his prostate again, earning some more blissful moans from him. It gave her a strange sense of pride and power to know that she was doing this to him. It made her feel aroused too, something she felt slightly guilty about. This was scandalous, perverted, very different from anything else they had done together, and she felt like it was wrong for her to be enjoying it so much. But in spite of these mixed feelings, Hillary still wanted to fuck him, and badly. Bill had loosened up quite a bit since they’d started; she figured he was ready.

“Can I fuck you now?”

“Do it,” He demanded, “I wanna feel you inside me.” She blushed at his bluntness and drew her fingers out of him.

“Oh gosh,” She laughed uncomfortably, “You’re really enjoying this.”

“Are you enjoying it?” He asked, sitting up and turning to face her.

“I am. I feel a little guilty about this, but I’m enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would.” She admitted. Bill frowned; he was glad to hear that she was having a good time, but he didn’t want her to feel ashamed about it.

“Why do you feel guilty?”

“I don’t know,” Hillary sighed, “I just… I feel like it’s wrong for me to be into doing this with you. This is fun, but it’s really kinky. I feel like I shouldn’t be enjoying something as kinky as this.”

“Just because it’s kinky doesn’t necessarily mean it’s wrong,” Bill pointed out, “It might be a little unusual and it’s not something everyone’s into, but it’s not wrong.” Hillary knew he was right; there was nothing to be ashamed of. This was different from what they normally did, but it wasn’t bad or wrong.

“Yeah,” She agreed, “I guess there’s no reason to feel guilty. So… how do you want me to fuck you?” Bill shifted a bit so he was supporting himself on his hands and knees. 

“I think this’ll be good to start off with,” He decided, “You can kneel and fuck me from behind.” Hillary positioned herself behind him and popped open the lube once again. She squirted a generous amount into her palm and ran her hand down the fake cock, slicking it up. Capping the tube and pushing it aside, she hooked one of her arms around his waist and grasped the cock in her hand. She pressed the tip to Bill’s ass and rubbed it against his hole to tease him.

“You’re right,” She smirked, “You do have a nice ass. Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

“If it hurts at all, let me know and I’ll stop.” He nodded and she began to gingerly ease into him. Hillary went slowly so as not to cause him any pain, sliding in bit by bit until she had hilted the fake cock inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” Bill gasped, “That feels weird.”

“Doesn’t hurt though, does it?”

“No, it’s just a different feeling. It feels very nice.” It was a strange, satisfying feeling of fullness that he’d never experienced before. “Just give me a minute to get used to it before you move.” Hillary stayed still, allowing him time to adjust to the sensation. She wished she would have been able to kiss him, to have his mouth against hers, but in this position that wasn’t possible. Instead, she opted to lean forward and press a tender kiss to the nape of his neck. If she couldn’t kiss his lips, she’d kiss him somewhere else. 

“Do you want me to move now?” She asked, bringing her lips away from his skin.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Hillary pulled out of him partially, then eased back in, humping him slowly. She wasn’t feeling anything from the act, but she could tell that Bill was. He pushed his ass against her as she fucked him, wanting to get the most out of it. It turned her on to see him acting so needy; he whimpered softly, though it was clearly a whimper of pleasure rather than pain. It gave Hillary such a feeling of accomplishment to know that she could make her husband, a former president, one of the most powerful men in the world, react in such a way. He would certainly remember this birthday for years to come.

“Do you want me to go faster, Bill?” She purred, tightening her grip on his waist. “Do you want me to fuck you harder?”

“Oh, yes,” Bill mewled as he gripped the sheets in his fists, “Give it to me hard.” Hillary thrusted into him an especially hard time, earning a loud, languid groan of delight from him. He had always been pretty vocal during sex, but never like this. Seeing him moan and writhe beneath her as she fucked him was so delicious, so erotic. 

“You like that?” She grunted, speeding up her pace and pounding him harder. She removed her arm from around his waist and placed her hand on his hip as she fucked him, simultaneously taking her other hand and slipping her fingers underneath the straps of her fake cock to rub herself. Bill grasped his own cock in his hand and started pumping it as she fucked him.

“Oh fuck, I love it!” He cried, “God, I love you! I can’t tell you how glad I am that you did this for me, and on my birthday too.” Hillary leaned in and kissed his neck again, making him quiver.

“I love you too,” She cooed softly against his skin, “I’m happy you’re loving it so much. I didn’t think I would be this into it, but I love it too. I wish I could look at you, though.”

“Let’s switch positions,” He suggested, “I wanna look at you too.” Hillary pulled out of him and they shifted so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She lined her fake cock up with his hole again, but she didn’t push it in quite yet.

“Is this comfortable for you?” She asked. Bill had to position his legs a bit awkwardly for her to be able to penetrate him in this position.

“I’m good,” He told her, “Keep fucking.” She plunged her fake cock back into him and fucked him hard. She really liked humping him this way; they could look at each other now, she could admire his handsome face, watch him be taken by her. Knowing that he trusted her enough to share this desire with her and to let her do this to him turned her on so much. She reached down to finger herself as she pounded into him while Bill grabbed his cock and stroked it again. He reveled in the feeling of being below her as she fucked him; he was making himself vulnerable for her, quite literally opening up for her, giving her a power over him that he had never given her before, and he loved it. Having power offered him a sexual thrill, but giving it up could be just as thrilling, if not more so. Hillary leaned over him as she fucked him, her eyes locking with his, their faces mere inches apart. She cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his bottom lip.

“Kiss me,” She ordered him, “I want to feel your mouth against mine while I fuck you.” Bill reached up and grabbed her hair in his free hand, digging his fingers into the carefully styled blonde waves and pulling her head down, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss, giving her what she wanted. They were both so horny, so caught up in passion, on the verge of losing themselves.

“Keep it inside me but don’t move anymore,” Bill rasped as they parted to catch their breath, “I’m gonna cum.” Hillary ceased her thrusting, leaving the fake cock hilted deep within him. They locked themselves in another kiss; he gave his cock a final firm tug while she rammed her fingers into herself one last hard time, and they came in unison, mewling against each other’s mouths as they rode out the high of orgasm.

“Fuck,” Hillary swore, pulling away from Bill once the pleasure had begun to die down, “That was great.”

“It sure was,” Bill agreed, “That was the best birthday present I’ve received in a long time.” She smiled, glad that he had enjoyed himself, and pulled out of him. She drew her fingers out of herself, while he let go of his softening cock and sat up. His hand and her fingers were sticky from their respective orgasms; Hillary got up and started off for the bathroom to clean up, but Bill stopped her. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his palm clean of his seed, then he grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers, cleaning them as well. With that taken care of, she unfastened the strap on, sliding it down her legs and off of herself. She took it and the tube of Astroglide to the bathroom to put away while Bill stayed in bed waiting for her. When she returned she saw that he had made himself comfortable under the covers, and she happily joined him beneath the sheets.

“Wanna cuddle?” Hillary asked, placing one of her arms around his shoulders.

“Of course.” He sidled up to her and rested his head atop her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gently rubbed his shoulder, enjoying the feel of him lying against her.

“So, was this at all like that fanfiction you read?” She teased him.

“I think this was way better than the fanfiction,” Bill laughed, “God, I’m so comfortable like this, I could fall asleep on you right now.”

“Go ahead,” She chuckled, “I don’t know if my breasts will make a very good pillow, but you can sleep on me if you want.”

“Your tits make an excellent pillow,” He yawned, shutting his eyes, “Goodnight, Hillary. Thanks for giving me such a wonderful birthday gift.” Hillary smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Bill. And happy birthday.”

The following morning, Hillary woke up quite early, though Bill was still sleeping soundly. She carefully untangled herself from his embrace, not wanting to disturb him, and got ready for the day. After dressing in a cream pantsuit and doing her hair and makeup, she headed into her office to pick up some folders and papers and heard a knock at the door. Tucking the papers under her arm, she hurried off to answer it. When she opened the door, a middle aged man was standing before her. He was several years younger and a couple inches taller than her, had hair that was graying heavily at the temples, and was dressed smartly in a suit and tie. He was Senator Tim Kaine, the Democratic vice presidential nominee and Hillary’s running mate. She’d arranged to meet with him this morning so they could discuss their campaign plans.

“Hi, Tim!” She greeted him, embracing him in a hug, “Thanks for coming; how are you?” Tim hugged her back and shut the door behind him as they walked into the kitchen to sit down.

“I’m good, Hillary,” He replied, “How are you doing? Wasn’t it Bill’s birthday yesterday? Did you do anything special to celebrate?”

“It was, and we did,” She confirmed, “We went out for dinner and a movie. It was nice.” Hillary refrained from telling him about what she and her husband had done after they’d returned home; despite being in the public eye she was a modest woman and liked to keep whatever privacy she had. Besides, Tim probably wouldn’t want to hear about something as kinky as pegging anyways.

“That’s cool, I’m glad the two of you had a good time,” He said, smiling warmly, “So about the campaign, what’s our next course of action?”

“Well, here’s what I was thinking…” She spread the papers and folders out on the table and the two of them went on discussing their next move, jotting down important notes and drafting a plan for how they would take down Trump and Pence in November. Things were uneventful for the next few minutes, but then Bill entered the kitchen. He was wearing only his bathrobe, and he hadn’t combed or gelled his hair yet. It was messy and tousled, sticking up in some spots, and he looked disheveled.

“Oh, hi Bill!” Tim greeted him with a wave. “Happy belated birthday!” Bill yawned and waved back.

“Hey, Tim. Thanks.” He mumbled drowsily. He limped over to the fridge and pulled some of the leftovers from last night out; Tim tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him, noticing something amiss.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked. “You’re walking funny.” Bill blushed and hastily tried to think of an excuse to give him. His ass was a little sore from the previous evening, but he didn’t want to let Tim know that.

“Uh, yeah! I’m fine!” He stammered nervously, “I, um… I’m just tired. Hillary and I were out pretty late last night. Don’t mind me; you two just keep talking about the campaign.” Tim seemed satisfied with that lie; he nodded and went back to taking notes while Bill put the food in the microwave to heat it up. He leaned against the counter and waited for it to beep; Hillary glanced up at him and grinned smugly.

“Yeah, we need to peg down what we’re going to do next, Tim,” She smirked, placing emphasis on the word ‘peg’, “So we can knock Trump and Pence down a peg or two.” Bill glared at her, feigning annoyance, but he couldn’t help but smile in spite of himself.

“I hope the two of you win,” He chimed in, “Trump doesn’t have what it takes to be president; when it comes to politics he’s a round peg in a square hole.” He winked at Hillary, she winked back, and the two of them giggled, much to Tim’s confusion. The microwave finally went off; Bill grabbed his food and retreated back to the bedroom to eat, leaving the presidential and vice presidential nominees alone.

“What’s so funny?” Tim asked Hillary, who was still sporting that smug grin of hers.

“You don’t want to know.” She replied.

The End


End file.
